Heart Like Stone
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: Quinn Fabray's heart is like a stone. But what happens when she falls in love with Sam Evans again? Rated M for language and just in case.
1. The First Step To Recovery

**This is my first FanFiction, so please let me know what things I could fix to make my writing better. **

**Thank you **

**OH and FABREVANS FOR THE WIN!**

Sam walked around the Mckinley High halls with his head held high. Last year was in the past, this was a brand new start. He didn't need a girlfriend to be happy, let alone Heather Quimby.

But then... he saw her. Her. The girl of his dreams, the girl with the blonde hair. The one that was his when he first started to go to Mckinley.

Quinn Fabray.

Her name still let holes in his heart and seeing her laughing with her new boyfriend letted him with hopeless pain.

How can someone so mean, bitchy and sneaky be so beautiful and important in someone's life?

"Hey Sam!" Quinn said when she noticed him staring at her. "Did you lost something? Other than your pride?"

Sam rolled his eyes, how can she be so mean? "No, did you? Other than your virginty?"

Quinn walked towards him slowly. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way, Samuel Evans?" she said harshly.

"Hm, I don't know. You tell me." Sam said, if there was a good thing about dating Mercedes is that she showed him how to stood up for himself and not be the stupid nice blonde boy he was.

"I'll tell you what you are. An idiot." she said and walked away.

"Oh yeah? You're a bigger one!" he yelled after her.

Just then Mike walked and saw a mad Sam. "You still fighting with Quinn? I swear, you guys are like a couple of seven year olds." Mike said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I guess. But can you blame me? The girl gets me boiling. She is so frustrating." Sam said frowning.

Mike smirked "She gets you 'boiling' you say? Are you hot for Quinn Fabray?" Mike said mockingly, the boy could fool anyone by making them think he was a 'shy and quiet asian kid' but he sure was annoying.

Sam blushed "What? No! You know what I mean. I mean, that she makes me mad."

"Why so defensive, Sammy? What are you hiding?"Mike said acting like if Sam was a baby.

"I'm not hiding anything. And don't call me 'Sammy' is annoying... and weird." Sam said walking away to class.

"You know, admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery!" Mike yelled.

"Screw you!" Sam yelled and Mike laugh.

Sam was walking to class when he heard a familiar voice coming from the janitor closet.

He knew spying wasn't right but... it wouldn't hurt anyone if they didn't know he was there, besides is not like he was telling anyone. So he leaned in, his ear facing the door. He could hear everything perfectly.

"Oh come on. Just admit you like Trouty so the rest of us can move on with our lifes." Santana said.  
>"What? Me? Like Sam? Pufft. Pah-lease!" Quinn said.<p>

"Oh come on! We all know you like him! Is pretty damn ovbious." Santana said.

"I don't-" Quinn stoped "Fine, is it that ovbious?"

He heard Santana and Brittany's laugh. "Yeah, it is."

_No,it isn't 'damn ovbious' _Sam though.

"This is so emberrasing!" Quinn said "Do you think he knows I like him?"

_No,he doesn't. Not until now anyway _Sam though

"Nah, I don't think so. You're pretty mean to him. Is just a thing us girls do, we notice it but guys don't." Santana said.

"Oh okay, now lets get out of here before we're late-" but before Quinn could finish the sentence Sam left. He couldn't get caught listening to a girl's conversation. And besides he already knew what he wanted to know... Quinn Fabray liked him.

And he was starting to think that maybe Mike was right. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery and that's just what Sam was going to do.

'My name is Sam Evans and I like Quinn Fabray!'


	2. The new girl

**Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. It means alot that other people actually like what I write:) SO here goes nothing...**

**FABREVANS FOREVER!**

No one's POV:

Sam was walking to spanish class when he ran into a brunette girl, this girl he had never seen before. The girl was now on the floor with all her books, Sam felt pretty bad.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do you need help with that?" He said leaning in and helping the girl with her books.

"No, is okay. Is my fault, I didn't see you coming when I was walking looking at my papers. Sorry." the girl said, she had an accent he had heard before. It kind of reminded him of Santana.

"No, is not your fault is mine, I was thinking of other stuff and I didn't see you. You are new here, right?" he said looking at the girl's deep brown eyes. She definatly reminded him of Santana but with a baby face.

"Yeah, I just moved from Puerto Rico last week. Some exchange student program thing." She said rolling her eyes.

That's why she reminds me of Santana. Sam thought

"Oh cool. Do you need help finding your classes or anything, You just let me know."

She nodded slightly, she started to walk away but then turned around. "Your name?"

"I'm Sam" he said smiling at her.

The girl nodded gave him a small smile and left.

What the hell? What's her name?

Quinn's POV:

Spanish is probably the best class in here. But I think is because Santana is one of my best friends and she helps me with my homework(or pretty much does it for me).

As I was lost in thought, a girl walked in the class.

Mr. Shue smiled at her and she nodded shyly.

"Class, this is Carolina Fernandez and she is the new exchange student from Puerto Rico. She speaks spanish so she will be the tutor to those of you who are failing." Mr Shue said smiling.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl and I saw Sam smiling her and she return the smile.

No freaking way! The new girl is going to steal Sam from me and she has just been here a day! No way in heaven. Not that I care, because... I'm dating Luke. I'm just, you know, protecting Sam. Yeah, protecting him. Because, you know, those type of girls can't be trusted.

"Carolina, puedes sentarte al lado de Stacy WIlliams." Mr. Shue said to Carolina, Carolina nodded and asked him who was Stacy Williams. And then my brain kind of shut down.

Sam, why did I like him anyway? He broke up with me because I cheated. Why would I be feeling all this feelings all of the sudden?

Is unnatural. Unnatural for me anyway.

Maybe is just the way his blue eyes shine when he looks at the sun, or the way he smiles at me. Or the way he keeps looking at me and then makes me feel like garbage. Why would I feel things for someone that has change so much? The guy that I liked when he first got here was the dorky Sam that enjoyed watching Avatar and speaking Na'vi, the one that maked me feel like the only girl in the world. How come I didn't like him that much back then? I don't think I'm making much sense here. But... I used to love Sam and maybe I still do. But... the way he is now, how he talks back when you insult him and doesn't keep it to himself...It kinda turns me on.

And yes, I do like Sam Evans.

Sam's POV:

Mr. Shue called me after spanish class. He said he needed to talk with me about my grades, wich is always bad news.

"Sam, I know you have dislexia, wich it can be a trouble when you're studying a new language and can't concentrate. But...you really need to bring your grades up or I'm afraid you're going to fail spanish." he said

Whatever, fail me in spanish. Is not like I care, why do I need to learn spanish anyway? Is not like I'm going to go and live in Spain when I grow up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shue. I'm trying really hard, but I can't concentrate. Is so hard and boring." I said looking at my shoes.

Mr. Shue chuckled and said "I know, spanish can be boring but you have to try harder."

"I'm trying, I really am. But, is no use, everything I do is not good enough, it never is." I said

"Tell you what Sam, you can have a tutor. Carolina will tutor you." Mr. Shue said.

"Hm, yeah sure. Sounds good to me, do you think she would help me?"

"Of course, let me go get her so you guys can plan on when to meet up. You should start as fast as possible, this is not a joke, your grades are very bad, Sam."

"Yeah, I know." I said lookin at the floor.

"Be right back." Mr Shue said and left to go get Carolina.

Me being tutored by Carolina until my grades get better? Now that, I'm not sure if is a good idea. But whatever, this is my future we are talking about. Maybe I will go live in Spain in the future, who knows?

A few minutes later Mr. Shue came in with Carolina.

"Hey." she whisper looking at the floor, I'm guessing she found it interesting,too.

"I'm going to leave you guys. Sam I'll see you at glee club." he said and walked away

"Glee club? What is that?" She asked.

"Is the school choir, we sing and dance in there. Is really fun! " I said smiling.

"Mhm, cool."she said softly.

"So, when can you tutor me?"

"Whenever you can is okay with me, I don't do anything after school. But, it can't be in my house." she said frowning.

"Why is that?" I asked because really being on my house didn't sound so great either.

"Hm, so when are you available?" she asked changing subject.

"Any time after 4 is okay with me, glee club is at 3 and it finishes at 4 so...how about at 5 on the library?" I asked

"Is a date then, see you at 5. " she said walking away with a wave.

The girl was hot, I'll give her that. But she sure was weird.

Okay so, I know is not that good. And that some of you might think that Carolina might hook up with Sam but... I just want a jelous Quinn and eventually there will be lots of fabrevans. I already have it all plan.

**Review if you like it and if you don't then review too. It always helps to get positive and negative comments.:)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Violet3**


	3. Life Sucks And Then You Die

**Okay, here goes chapter 3. I decided that I don't want to be like the type of people that say "Review and then I update" I'm going to update once or twice a day If I'm able, because uderwise I would probably froget my ideas.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Carolina Fernandez waited impatianly for Sam at the library, it wouldn't surprised her if he decided not to show up. She have been waiting for about 2 hours already, she didn't even know librarys were open until 7. She decided that she was just wasting her time, guys like Sam always had things to do, weather it was sleep with the captain of the cheerliding team or work. When she was about to stand up and leave, she saw a blonde headed hair.

"Wait! You're not leaving are you?" Sam asked.  
>"Of course I'm leaving, is already 7 pm, I'm hungry and I'm tired. Today has suck for me, okay? And if I go home late my parents will kill me. I know this might not mean anything to you, your grades I mean, but Mr. Shuester trusted me with this. I'm new here and he gave me a pretty big responsibility, if you're not going to colaborate then I'm sorry but I'm not going to waste my time on you when I could actually help teach someone that really wants it and needs it, understand?" She said looking at Sam's eyes, she was mad. He could feel it.<p>

This was the longest sentece he had ever heard escaped her lips. And she had a pretty voice.

"I'm sorry, my mom needed help with something and I had to leave the school and go to my house to then return here to meet you up. How about we go get something to eat and you tutor me on your house?" Sam said

Carolina looked like she rather be anywhere else. "My- my house?" She stutered.

"Yeah. I'm sure your house is not as half as bad than mine."

"Hm, you actually don't know what you're talking about."

"Then show me."

"Hm, fine. We may go to my house, but we are going straight to my room without saying hi to my family or anything, okay?" She said dead serious, she almost looked frighten.

"Hm, sure?"

"Lets go eat something, then."

...

Quinn Fabray was bored with her life. How come she didn't get to do fun things like everyone else in their school? She was planing on going to the movies with her boyfriend Luke but he said he wasn't feeling that well and he went home.

So, Quinn being the great girlfriend she was, decided to go surprise him with homemade chicken soup. She had it all planed since she had been there a couple of times she already knew where they hided the extra key. It was on a small hole in the ground of the front yard.

She cooked the chicken soup and putted on a small container.

She really liked Luke, he was cute, funny, nice and very romantic. She might like Sam but Luke was definetly special. She even loves him.

She grabed her car keys and drove to her boyfriend's house. She slowly opened her car door and went directly to the front yard. She diged with her finger nails(a newly fresh manicure, it sure says what he means to her.) and finally grabbed the key. She silently opened the door of the big house. It was empty but she saw a small light on the upstairs where Luke's room was. She climbed the stairs slowly and went to the room.

She heard noises coming from the inside of the room. She smiled, he must've been playing video games, She thought. But then she heard something that definatly did not come from a video game. She leaned in and putted her ear facing the door.

There were moans coming from the room. Then she heard a girl's laugher and voice saying things she could not even repit.

She opened the door and there on top of her supposedly sick boyfriend was Laura Johnson. Quinn letted out a small gasp, she couldn't breath. So this is how it feels like to be cheated? She thought.

Her chicken soup fell to the floor. "Quinn! What-what are you doing here?" Luke said pushing Laura from top of him.

"How could you?" She said a tear falling slowly trough her cheek "I- I trusted you! I loved you. I gave you everything, I even brough you some chicken soup and you go that to me?"

"Quinn... I-" he said leaning in and trying to touch her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, you... you pig!" she yelled and ran downstairs.

She ran fastly from Luke's house. She texted Santana inmidiatly telling her to meet up on McDonalds. And Santana answer with a "C u there, babe"

When she got to McDonalds she looked like a ghost, her face looked extremely pale from crying and her eyes were blooshot. Santana arrived at about 8:30 pm.

"What's wrong, Q?" Santana asked as soon as she saw Quinn.

"Luke... He- he cheated on-" but before Quinn finsh she broke down crying. Santana sat down next to her carresing her hair.

"What happen?" Santana asked softly.

"He- he said he was sick..." Quinn said between sobs "So... I thought- I thought that I could go... Go give him some chicken soup. When I got there I went- I went upstairs and I heard a lot of moans and 'fucks' so I thought that was weird. When I opened- when I opended the door..." Quinn by then was crying even harder. "When I opened the door... Laura was on top of him... The were having sex and I thought he was sick. How stupid can I be? Trusting guys? How could I honestly have trusted him?"

Santana was almost crying by then, seeing Quinn cried always made her sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Quinn. He is a dumbass for doing that to you. He doesn't deserve you!" Santana said

"That is not true... I don't deserve any guy. I'm officially done with guys, they only break your heart. I'm officially turning into a lesbian." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Santana giggled. "Oh come on, Quinn. We know that's not true. You derseve a great guy that will respect you and love you for who you are. And if you ever do become a lesbian, you know who to call." Santana said smirking.

Quinn putted her head on Santana's shoulder and cried.

"Life sucks and then...then you die." Quinn whisper crying.

Sam drove Carolina into the aprking lot of the fastfood, when they got out of the car Carolina smiled at Sam and Sam couldn't help but blush.

"Why McDonalds?" Sam asked.

"I like their fries." Carolina said smiling

"Ha, Ha. Me,too." Sam said returning her the smile.

When they walked in Sam couldn't belive his eyes. Not only was there a Quinn in the room(Quinn on a McDonalds, what the hell?)... But there was a crying Quinn.

What happend? Sam though.

**Review!**


	4. A Little Thing Called Stupidity

**Okay, first I wanted to say, sorry for my spelling and my grammar. English is not my native language, is spanish. I'm from Puerto Rico, and I'm really trying my hardest to spell everything correctly. I might need to use google translate now. XD But show must go on.**

**Enjoy! **

**Hugs and Tickles. **

**-Violet.**

Santana looked around desperately to see if anyone from school was around, she had an image she had to protect. Then she spotted a blonde head of hair and a brunette.

Oh, oh. Sam and the new girl are here. Santana thought to herself.

"Quinn, Quinn! You need to stop crying right now." Santana whisper yelled.

"What? Why? I don't want to." Quinn said sobbing.

"Well, then I'm guessing you want Sammy Evans to see you crying. Oh well, I might as well call him and the new girl to come sit with us." Santana said.

"What? Sam's here? With Carolina?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, just over there." Santana said pointing at the blonde.

"Well, I don't care if he sees me crying, my life sucks anyway."

"Well, then I may call them over. Sa-" Santana was caught off by Quinn's small hands.  
>"Shut the hell up, Santana!" Quinn said harshly.<p>

"Whatever. Go into the lady rooms and clean yourself, you are a mess."

Quinn nodded and got up and went slowly to the bathroom, wishing Sam hadn't notice her crying. But he did.

"Isn't that Quinn Fabray from school?" Carolina asked softly to Sam.

"What? Uh, yeah." He said

"Hm, she looks like she has been crying. Do you think she is okay?"

"She looked like she was crying? Uh, I didn't notice." Sam lied.

"Well, she looked like a ghost."

"Whatever, what do you want to eat?" Sam asked.

"Anything, I'm very hungry, I could eat a cow." Carolina said.  
>"Haha, okay then." Sam said.<p>

Carolina smiled.

Quinn stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, Santana was right. She was a mess.

She cleaned slowly some of the mascara that was smeared on her cheeks.

And took out some eyeliner out of her bag and aplied it. She didn't look great but she look presentable.

She walked slowly out of the bathroom and saw Sam on the line. Carolina was on the table where she was sitting with Santana, she seemed to be talking with her.

When she walked over to them she heard alot of spanish words, Santana laugh and Carolina smiled. What was happening here?

"Hm, hello." Quinn said sitting beside Santana.

"Oh hey Quinn. This is Carolina, she is the new girl." Santana said smiling sweetly at Carolina.

"Yeah, I know who she is. Hey, I'm Quinn." She said giving Carolina her hand to chook and Carolina took it.

"Hi, well, nice to finally meet you both!" Carolina said smiling and then she walked over to Sam.

"What did she said to you?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know if you were okay."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, that you dumbed your boyfriend's sorry ass for cheating on you." Santana said.

"You did what? You didn't really tell her that, did you?"

Santana nodded.

"Santana!"

"Oh come on, she was going to find out sooner or later. Gossip in our school gets out easily, especially if is about Quinn Fabray."

"I know, but still. This is so embarrasing." Quinn said hiding her face with her hands.

Santana patted her head "There, there"

"What did Santana tell you?" Sam asked Carolina as soon as she sat down.

"She told me that Quinn was sad because she found her boyfriend sleeping with another girl when he said he was sick and then she went to give him some chicken soup and she saw him with the other girl and she dumbed his sorry ass." Sam's eyes widened "Santana's words not mine."

"Oh..." Sam said, who could posibly cheat on Quinn? She is smart, nice(sometimes), popular and beautiful.

"Yeah, poor Quinn. That must suck real bad." Carolina said frowning.

"Yeah... It does." Sam said frowning, as well.

Carolina narrowed her eyes, she couldn't tell what Sam was thinking about but he seemed a million miles away.

They ate in silence and after a few minutes they saw Quinn and Santana get up and leave.

"Are you finish?" Sam asked

"Yeah, all done. We might go now, before is too late."

"Okay,lets got then."

The ride to Carolina's house was super quiet, Sam wasn't driving because he didn't know where she lived and he was horrible with directions.

Carolina finally pulled over in front of a house, it was light brown and it was kind of small compare to the rest of his friend's houses.

"We're here." she said giving him the keys of his car and closing the door behind her.

"Come on. We go directly upstairs to my room, okay?"

"Yeah." He said.

They entered the house, the house smelled like alcohol and cigarrettes. She walked fastly upstairs and he followed, they went directly into a light purple room. There were boxes on the floor, Sam guessed that it was because she just moved a week ago, maybe she didn't have time to unpack all her things.

"So, this your room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it used to belong to my aunt. This was my grandparents house."

"Hm, I thought you said you were an exchange student, aren't you supposed to be living with some weird family?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to. But, the whole exchange student thing was too much presure on my parents, they decided to move the whole family over here. So, I'm here with my dad, my mom and my 5 younger siblings."

"Five? What? How do you get your me time with so many younger brothers and sisters?"

"I don't get any." she said looking at the floor. "Now, lets start. Is getting late."

"Okay."

They studied alot, Sam couldn't undersand her that much, but he manage to make out some words she said. She had a lovely accent.

Sam couldn't help but watch when she pursed her lips.

"How do you say 'okay' in spanish?"

"You can just say okay or 'esta bien'." she said looking at a book on her lap.

"And how do you say 'Kiss me'?" Sam asked watching her reaction as she blushed.

She slightly looked up and saw Sam smiling. " 'Besame'." she said

"Esta bien." Sam said with a smile and leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips.

Why was he kissing the new girl? They hardly even knew each other. But Sam kind of fell relived when she kissed back. Then she pulled away.

" I can't do this, is too soon. I hardly even know you. I'm sorry, I just don't have the greatest experience with boyfriends. Lets just start as friends." She said putting a finger on her lips.

Sam couldn't help but mentally kicked himself, of course she would do that, just like Quinn that time on the astronomy room.

"Yeah, I understand. Is getting kind of late, I should probably go, I'll see you tomorrow in school." Sam said taking his books and pencils.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I do think you're cute, gorgeous even. But, I really don't know you. I would like to get to know you better before start kissing you." She said biting her lip "Please don't be mad."

Sam smiled at her "Nah, I'm not mad. Is okay, I agree with you. I shouldn't have kissed you and I would love to get to know you better, too."

"Great." Carolina said smiling "You really should get going, I'll show you to the door."

They walked silently to the door and went outside.

"Bye Sam, I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Yeah." Sam said kissing her cheek. "Is that okay? Or should I chook your hand?"

"No,that's fine." She said laughing.

Sam smiled relived "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Okay,bye."

And then Sam drove away, feeling like a total idiot.

When he got home he saw a unfamiliar car parked on his drive way.

He opened the door and his mom greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Sam, there is someone that wants to see you."

Sam nodded and went to the living room as soon as he saw who was there, his shock couldn't be hided.

"What are you doing here?"

**BAM BAM BAM! Who came to visit Sam? I'm sure some of you have a pretty good idea on who it is.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Sorry for so much Carolina/Sam stuff. But, I really have it all planed and eventually there will be lots of fabrevans for ya'll :D**

**Who's excited for Sam returning to glee? I sure hope there is some fabrevans :D**

**Sorry once again for the grammar and spelling, review it, it would mean so much to me:)**

**Love and Rockets,**

**-Violet**


	5. Truth Or Dare?

**Okay, so I decided to make chapter 5 again today, because tomorrow I'm afraid I won't be able to update. But, I'll try my hardest.**

**Anyway, I wanted to clear something out, Sam and Mercedes are not dating in my fanfiction anymore, Sam is single even if he is flirting with Carolina. :P**

**This chapter has QUINTANA because one of you asked me for it. I have to say, I like the pairing but I love FABREVANS, is definatly just in this chapter, maybe on others but... just on this one at the moment.**

**So, here goes nothing:) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews:)**

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"Well, hello to you,too! Aren't you happy to see me?" Santana asked smirking.

"Why would I ever be happy to see you,Santana?" Sam asked

"Because I'm delighful!" Santana said smiling sweetly and sitting on the couch.

She could easily fool anyone but not Sam, he had known her now for about 1 year and that was more than enough since most of that year he had dated her.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"I want... your help." Santana said looking sad.

"Why, what happen?" Sam said growing concern, Santana was strong. Whatever was happening to her must be pretty bad since she wanted his help.

"Is Quinn. She hasn't stop crying since she found Luke and Laura doing it. I'm trying to cheer her up but nothing works, she even said she was going to become a lesbian because boys were only heart breakers."

"Is it really that bad?" Sam said sitting down beside Santana.

"You tell me! She found her precious boyfriend naked with a girl on top of him who was also naked! She loved him and trusted him and... he hurted her. Imagine yourself in her shoes."

Sam imagined himself on Quinn's shoes.

It must've been pretty bad if Quinn wanted to become a lesbian. The though maked Sam want to just burst out laughing. Quinn? The Cristian? A lesbian? Ha-ha!

"Wow! You should probably stay with her tonight, we don't want her doing anything stupid."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, she could cut herself or something."

"Nah, Quinn wouldn't do anything like that, would she?"

Sam shrug. "Better safe than sorry."

"Good idea."

"Anyway, what do you need me to do? What can I help you with?"

"Hm, nevermind. I should probably go." Santana said standing up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need anything." Santana said walking away.

This was the longest time he had been in a room with Santana without her acting like a total bitch and calling him 'Guppy Lips', 'Froggy Lips', 'Trouty Mouth' or 'Sammy'.

"Say hi to Quinn for me."

"Will do. See you tomorrow, Trouty." Santana said leaving.

Sam went to his room and thought of everything that had happend that day.

That was probably the longest day ever.

Santana arrived at Quinn Fabray's house at about 1 in the morning.

But... lucky her she knew how to sneak in.

When she git inside all the lights were turned off. She walked slowly to Quinn's room and turned the lights on and there was her blonde haired friend laying down listening to music. Until she noticed Santana in the room and nearly died of a her attack.

"Santana! What the heck are yo doing here at one in the morning?" Quinn yelled.

"I wanted to stay with you today." Santana said softly smiling slightly.

Quinn took off her headphones and walked towards Santana.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I don't want to leave you alone tonight." Santana said.

"Oh okay." Quinn said. "Thank you."

Quinn hugged Santana. Santana smiled.

Quinn let go and went to her bed and lay down. Then she sitted down and looked at Santana.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn asked patting the other pillow.

Santana smirked and walked towards the bed. Then she stoped. "Do you by any chance could lent me a PJ?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure. Is the second drawer to the left."

"Thank you." Santana walked to the drawer and took a pink pajama, it had small red hearts and clouds.

She took off her shirt and was about to take off her bra when she heard Quinn make a weird noise. "What?" Santana asked looking at Quinn who was looking at Santana.

"Can't you change in the bathroom?" Quinn asked.

"No...Why can't I change here? We are girls, we have the same things." Santana said.

"I know that." Quinn said looking at Santana and then she notice Santana wasn't wearing a shirt and looked away.

"Are you uncomfortable Quinnie?" Santana said walking towards Quinn.

"Hm, no. Why would you say that?" Quinn asked looking at the floor.

"Because everytime I look at you, you look away." Santana said sitting on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said.

"I think you do."

"Do you mind putting on a shirt? Your boobs are looking at me!" Quinn said

"Or you are looking at them."

"Whatever."

Santana took off her bra and trew at the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn shouted.

"I'm taking off my bra, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Put on a shirt, please!"

"Quinn, let me be myself!"

"Santana, I'm going to let you be yourself when you cover yourself up! I have neightbors for God's sake! My windows are open!"

Santana walked over the windows and closed them, "There!"

Quinn's eyes grew. What would her parents think if they walked in and saw a shirtless-braless Santana?

"Santana! Why won't you put on a shirt?"

"Because I'm sexy and I know it."

"Fine, whatever." Quinn said.

"Quinn, wanna play truth or dare?" Santana said.

"Yes!" Quinn said fastly, she had the perfect dare to Santana, put on a shirt!

"Okay, I start. Truth or Dare?" Santana said.

Quinn thought and decided she would go with dare, Santana always asked personal questions on truth.

"Dare!" Quinn said.

Santana smirked and said " I dare you to...kiss me."

Quinn's mouth ran dry, she really didn't want to kiss Santana. She wasn't gay, or anything.

"What kind of kiss?" Quinn asked hoping she could just get that over with.

"With tonge and it has to last 15 seconds." Santana said, Quinn really wished she would have picked truth.

"Fine." Quinn said leaning in and kissing Santana softly. Santana smiled into the kiss, the kiss felt weird, it was as if Quinn was kissing candy. Quinn poked her tonge into Santana's mouth and Santana opened her mouth a little. Their tonge's massaging against each others. Santana couldn't get enough. She knew Quinn was straight but she had always had a little crush on her. Just a crush. She loved Brittany.

Quinn got a little closer to Santana until she was pratically on top of her. She felt Santana's breast poking her.

Santana was moaning, can you belive it? Quinn had an effect on her, I guess that's why Sam was so helplessly in love with her. Quinn touched Santana's hair. Who would have thought Santana would give sweet lady kisses? Then she remembered that day on Rachel's party, when she was making out with Sam. I guess that is why Sam was so crazy for her. Quinn felt jelous all of a sudden. Jelous that Sam was kissing Santana so much and Quinn now experienced it and she could tell Santana was probably a better kisser than she was.

It had already passed like 30 seconds. Quinn pushed herself up from Santana.

Santana was a great kisser, Quinn would give her that.

"You could be a lesbian, Fabray! You are a good kisser." Santana said smirking.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Santana said and Quinn really had forgotten about the shirt thing.

So instead she dare her to kiss her for one minute without stoping for air and if she didn't do it she would have to run trough the neightborhood shirtless.

So, Santana said that sounded okay. And they started kissing again.

Now, Santana got on top of Quinn and was starting to take off her dress.

Quinn kissed her roughtly, she wished Santana was Sam.

Santana started kissing Quinn's neck, Quinn giggled since she was very tickleish.

Quinn smelled delicious, Santana couldn't get enought of her smell.

Santana took off Quinn's dress and Quinn was only on her underwear.

Santana leaned down and started to kiss Quinn's stomach, then down to the elastic bands of her pantis.

Quinn was kind of wet, wich turned Santana on inmediatly.

Then Santana's phone started ringing. Santana groan. Really? she thought to herself.

She saw the caller ID and it was Brittany. "Hey, B. What is it? Why are you calling so late."

Santana looked over at Quinn and Quinn seemed normal.

"Uh hu. I'll be right over. I love you,too." Santana grabbed her bra and putted on and then her shirt.

"This was fun,Q. And I can see now you feel better but Brittany needs my help on something. I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Santana said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Quinn said smiling.

Santana leaned in a gave Quinn a small peck, "I love you, Q."

"I love you,too." Quinn said

And then Santana left.

Leaving a weirded out Quinn. Had she nearly have something with Santana?

Quinn had just found something out thanks to Santana...She was definetly not a lesbian.

**This is not my favorate chapter. Because is more about Quinn and Santana. **

**But some of you might like it.**

**Anyway, review.**

**And on the next one we'll have a Sam and Luke confrontation! :P**

**And some fabrevans fluff:) :D**

**-Violet**


	6. Fake Smiles All Around

Sam couldn't get the image of Quinn crying out of his head, he was up all night thinking about her and Carolina but mostly Quinn, crying. That douche bag needed to pay for what he did to her. Sam needed a plan, though. He couldn't just walked to the guy and punch him and then say: "That's what you get for sleeping with another girl while you were dating Quinn, the most perfect human on this shit hole we call earth."

That would just make him seem demented or weird. He decided to just think about it in the morning.

So he started to think about Carolina and her sweet lips, her lips were like strawberrys. He though about how that was one of the sweetest and awesomest kiss he had have in a long time.

He thought about how Carolina pursed her lips when she was thinking of an answer to Sam's random questions.

He didn't even knew the girl for more than a few hours and he already had developed a small crush. Was that weird? Was it wrong that he liked Quinn,too?

Sam never liked having crushes on two girls at the same time, it seemed wrong. Like, if you like someone it has to be from the bottom of your heart. Liking two people at the same time is like cheating. Or that's how he saw it. It sounded wrong and kind of bizarre.

He thought about Quinn again, about her beautiful green eyes. About how her real smile could light up a whole town. About how she was always a better person when they were together.

After a few minutes of thinking he fell asleep.

The next morning was as mornings would usually be.

He woke up and brushed his teeth, then he had breakfast and left to school.

When he got to the school he walked directly to his locker, but first he stopped at Carolina's.

Carolina was there with a black hat, a white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. She had black eye liner and he had to say, she looked awesome.

"Hey, Carolina." Sam said

"Oh hey, Sam. You may call me Carol if you want." Carolina said closing her locker door.

"Okay, That's better." He said smiling. "How are you today?"

"I'm late for class, listen I'll talk to you later!" she said running to the science class room.

^.^

Carolina Esmeralda Fernandez was always trying to do what was right, what was right for her family. She would hide her pain with a small smile, no one noticed it. No one noticed the way she really felt, the way she wished her life really would be.

She hated the new school. The only people that were actually nice to her were Santana, Sam, Mike, Quinn and Mr. Shuester.

Why wouldn't they like her? Sure, she was no Quinn Fabray and she certanly wasn't popular on her old school but... she thought that maybe life could be easier at least on school.

Her family was a mess, when her parents weren't home she would have to take care of her 5 siblings, and when her parents were home it was even worse than taking care of 5 whining,screaming and obnausiously annoying brothers and sisters.

But she couldn't complain, no matter how horrible life was, she couldn't complain.

No matter how hard her dad hitted her, she couldn't complain.

Because complaining meant one thing... and she really didn't want to find out what that was.

She couldn't rely on anyone in her life, her dad was an abusive parent, her mom was always on her dad's side, her two sister were always on their own little world, her three brothers couldn't do anything what so ever to protect her and her uncle John was out of the question... she hadn't spoken to him since she was twelve because of what he did to her.

She was alone...and she liked it better that way.

Her uncle was certainly a story. She remembered the day she first met him, it was on her 11 birthday. He came to Puerto Rico during the summer and her birthday was on July so he happend to be on her birthday party. She remembered seeing a weird man, she asked her mom who he was and her mom told her that that was John, her uncle. She smiled and walked towards the man, she talked to him and maked a conversation because... well, every girl wants to meet their uncle, or at least she wanted to.

She liked him, he was nice to talk to and easy to get along with.

They became close as any girl can possibly be with her uncle, she would ask him for piggy back rides and would ask him for advice when dealing with mean girls on her school, he showed her how to speak english since he was living in Florida.

Until the last day of summer, when he told her he needed to leave and go back to his house on Florida, she was sad but he promised her he would return next year for her 12 birthday party.

A year passed, he returned as he promised, but he had change. He seemed weird.

A week after her birthday party, her parents said they wanted to go on a date, so John said he would take care of her and her brothers(their sisters weren't born yet) while they went away on their date.

It was passed 10 pm and all of the kids went to sleep to their separate rooms, their parents still hadn't return so Carolina decided to stay awake and wait for them.

It was passed 11 when she heard a knock on her bedroom. She opened the door and was surprise to see her uncle, she smiled and asked him to come in.

He came in and told her a story while she pushed the covers of her bed and got in. She listened until he turned serious.

He looked at her weirdly and told her if she could do him a favor.

She smiled and said "Sure, Uncle John."

He kissed her, being her uncle. She was shocked and disgusted, so she tried to pull away, but he was ovbiously stronger. He got on top of her small fragile body and started touching her.

He raped her. She was crying, because she was already 12, she might have been a kid but she certanly was not naive.

After a few minutes he got up and went downstairs leaving Carolina crying and sobbing. Her parents got home and she still was crying. They asked her what had happend but she wasn't able to reply. She didn't tell anyone. It was her secret.

She asked her parents to never invite John over. She lost all respect on the man, she stoped calling him 'uncle', he was just another stranger.

^.^

Santana was acting weird, Quinn though. And Sam noticed as well.

He had the perfect plan to deal with Luke. He waited until football practice was over and waited for Luke on the boys lockeroom.

Luke walked in, sweating a lot. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted.

Luke noticed Sam and said "Oh, hey Sam!"

"Hey Luke. I heard about you and Quinn."

"Yeah...It was a mistake for me to do that to her, but you have to understand me. She would never give me anything, if you know what I mean. I'm 17 for God's sake, I have needs!" Luke said.

Unbeliveble! But, at least she never slept with the guy. Sam thought to himself.

"Yeah, I understand." Sam lied, he really couldn't understand this guy.

Then Sam grew serious and walked closer to Luke and grabbed him with the shirt.

"Don't you ever go near her again, understand? Or I will personally destroy you." Sam said letting go of the guy harshly and walking away.

Sam felt victorious, the look on Luke's face was worth more than a million dollars. He had to hold himself to not actually kick the guy's ass.

^.^

Quinn walked into Mr. Shue's office, "Mr. Shue? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course, Quinn! What brings you here?" Mr. Shuester said smiling.

Quinn had though all night(well, the rest of the night, after her hook up with Santana and after Santana left) about a way to feel better about the Luke thing, and she decided she would sing a song on glee about her situation.

"I want to sing a song on glee." Quinn said smiling.

**Okay, I decided to add a little of Carolina's life. Because, it's just interesting.**

**I like this chapter and I hope some of you do,too!**

**Please give me your opinion on Carolina's storie and on the rest. **

**I'm going to pick a cool song for Quinn to sing next chapter.**

**And as always, thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**Reviews are always welcome.:D**

**-Violet.**


	7. You should've said no

"You would like to song a song on Glee club? Like, a duet or-"

"No, I want to do a solo. Is not fair that only Rachel gets to sing solos." Quinn said slowly.

"Yeah, I understand. Um, why, thought? You never showed any interest on singing solos before, so why now?" Mr. Shue said.

"Because...my life is shit and I want to espress it on a song. What else?" she said and then she realize the way she had spoken to Mr. Shuester, a teacher, and putted her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my God! Sorry, Mr. Shuester. Is just sometimes I forget you're a teacher." Quinn said fastly.

Mr. Shue chuckled, "Nah, is okay. I'm looking forward to yur song. Now, don't you have class?"

"Of course, sorry again." Quinn said walking away but before she could open the door Mr. Shue stoped her.

"Quinn, I hope you know that if you ever need anyone to talk, I'm here. Think of me, not just as a teacher but as a friend,too." Mr. Shuester said.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn said "Thank you."

"No problem."

Quinn walked down the hall with a big smiled plaster on her face, now she just needed Santana's help and her plan would be perfect.

As Quinn was walking she noticed Sam, he was looking at the floor with a big frown on his face. She walked towards him smiling sweetly.

"Hello, Sam." Quinn said.

"Hm, hey Quinn." Sam said awkwardly.

"How are you?"

"Since when do you care how I am?" Sam snapped.

"Geesh, I was only asking." Quinn said defensively

"Whatever."

"Listen, moron. I'm only here to ask you if you've seen Santana, okay? Now, will you stop being a jackass and answer my question?" She said loosing her temper. What the hell was his problem?

"No, I have not seen her. Now, will you please leave me alone." Sam snapped

"Whatever." Quinn said walking away, Sam sure was on a bad mood.

It started after his little encounter with Luke. He was walking out of the locker room when he heard a girl crying. He followed the sobbing and saw who was crying.

It was Carolina. He was confuse, because what the hell was Carolina doing close to the boy's locker rooms on the floor crying?

Then he noticed she was on the phone. "_Mamá, porfavor puedes venir a buscarme?" _he heard her say. "_Odio esta escuela, por favor."_

_"Esta bien! Vete al diablo!" _ he heard her say closing her phone harshly.

Sam walked slowly towards her, "Are you okay?" he aked sitting besides her.

"No, I'm not, okay! I hate this stupid school!" she said sobbing.

"Why, what happend?" he asked concern.

"So, I was walking to class, when this girl told me to please accompained her to the pools because she had forgotten her swimsuit there. I said that it was okay. So, I went with her, she pushed me in the pool and then she locked me inside the room where those stupid pools are." she said

"Mhm."

"That's not the worst part. So, I went into the bathroom to change, I took all my close off until I was on my underwear. When I noticed my spare clothes weren't there. I went running to the pools with only a towel thinking that I was alone, when I noticed there were more people there. Then, this girl took off my towel and I was left on my underwear, people were taking pictures of me. This is only my second day and they already bully me this way, what the fuck is wrong with this school? Why do people hate me so much? What did I ever do to them?" she started crying again.

"Fist days are always hard. And second ones, too."

"God, you don't understand. That was extremely humaliating. I was walking down the halls and people would point and laugh at me, they saw me almost naked!"

"I bet you looked hot." Sam said trying to make her smile but it didn't work, she was crying more then.

"Sam, can you please leave me alone? I want to go home." Carolina said

"Yeah, sure." he said standing up.

"And about yesterday..." she said and Sam turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I... I like you, I do, but... you need to forget about it. That can't happen again, okay?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked down. "Whatever."

And he walked away.

^.^

SAM'S POV.

"Guys, today we will have a special preformance by...Quinn!" Mr. Shue said smiling.

Quinn walked slowly and told something to Brad(the piano guy). I couldn't help but wonder what Quinn was going to sing.

"Okay, so many of you might know that me and Luke broke up yesterday, and the ones that don't know well, you guys know now." she said looking at the floor. "Anyway, here goes nothing."

"Hit it Brad!"

The music started and she sang:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Chorus:]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've known the word, but what you did with her  
>get back to me(get back to me)...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same...?<br>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Chorus]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've known the word, but what you did with her  
>get back to me(get back to me)...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Staring at her sing, was interesting, she seemed so broken and fragile yet... so strong.

I just wished I could protect her, and I wished I would've never hurt her.

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
>Was it worth it...?<br>Was she worth this...?_

_No... no no no..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've known the word, but what you did with her  
>get back to me(get back to me)...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself "Why?"  
>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<br>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me..._

She finished the song and a very big round of applause exploded on the room.

"That was amazing Quinn!" Mr. Shue said.

But Quinn didn't seem so great. She was on a verge of tears, you could see it in her eyes. She nodded and then she ran to the door.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled the she looked at me "Go get her, Sam!"

I looked at her cofused but nodded.

I walked outside the door but I couldn't see anyone. So I walked outside and there she was, sitting on the bleachers alone with her head on her hands.

I ran towards her, she looked up and noticed me.

"What do you want, Sam? Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked looking at me with hatred.

"I came to see if you were okay." I said softly.

"I'm fine, but I would be better if you left me alone, you don't need to pretend to like me Sam. I get it, Mr. Shue probably send you to check on me."

"Actually, Santana did."

"Whatever." she said looking down.

"Are you really okay?"

"No..."

**Okay, I'm going to leave it like this. **

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

_Mamá, porfavor puedes venir a buscarme? =_** Mom, can you please pick me up?**

_Odio esta escuela, por favor. =__** I hate this school, please!**_

_Esta bien! Vete al diablo! =__** Fine! Go to hell!**_

**Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**-Violet!**


	8. The Hug

**Okay, guys! Here goes chapter 8! Anyway, who's excited for White Chocolate's return? I know I am! :P**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked Quinn.

"No..." Quinn said sniffing.

Sam breathed in and then out, "Okay. Do you want to go inside? Is starting to rain."

Quinn looked up at the sky, "No, I like the rain."

Sam looked at the sky, rain drops were already falling.

"Quinn, you'll get sick." Sam said looking at her, concer all over his stare.

"I don't care, maybe that way I don't have to come to school tomorrow." Quinn said looking back at Sam.

"Please, Quinn... I don't want you getting sick."

"Oh please Sam! You could care less if I get sick or if I don't! You don't like me, actually you can't stand me. You're just doing this because you were told." She murmured.

"Now, that is not true! I can stand you, why do you think I'm still here? Quinn, there was a time on my life where you meant absolutley everything to me, how could I possibly let go of all those good times and start hating you?" Sam said sitting down next to her and looking directly in her eyes.

"That...That's not true. You could easily forget them... I failed you, Sam." she said looking down.

"And alot of us failed you. " Sam said.

Quinn looked up, a tear falling slowly down her cheek.

"No, don't cry Quinn, you know I could never stand seeing you cry."

Quinn wiped her cheeks "I know, I -I'm sorry. I just can't help it." Quinn said.

"Luke is stupid for doing that to you." Sam said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No... Is all my fault." she said sniffing.

"What do you mean?" he said looking slightly confused.

"We... we never- we never did it." she said looking embarras.

"Well, I think is better that way. I mean, what if you would have done it with him? There is nothing that could honestly guarantee you that he wouldn't have done the same."

Quinn sight.

"I guess you're right." she said taking a deep breath.

"Can we go inside now? I'm soaking wet." he said

Quinn smiled and said " Sure, can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything." Sam said smiling sweetly at her.

"Can you...hug me?" she said looking at the floor shyly.

"Of course." Sam said chuckling and opening his arms.

Quinn stood up and walked towards him getting into a wet embrace.

"This is the weirdest hug I've ever had." Sam said letting go of Quinn.

"Yeah, is just because we are both soaking wet, we should probably get dry and then hug again." She said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said turning around to walk away. "See you later, Quinn."

"Wait!" Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, Sam." she said giving him a sincere smile, Sam couldn't help but notice that was the first real smile he had seen coming from her since he returned from Tenessee.

"You're welcome, Quinn." he said returning the smile.

Then he walked away.

"So, hows Quinn?" Santana asked "And you probably should change, you're super wet!"

"Hm, she is okay." Sam said looking at the floor.

"Where is she?" Santana asked looking behind him.

"She is probably taking a shower or something."

"A shower?"

"She got wet by the rain."

"Oh okay."

"I should probably go take a shower as well."

Sam walked down the hall, he was dry at last. As surprising as it was he was looking for Quinn, the only reason he took a shower it was because his pants were getting extremely unconfortable because they were too wet and he was looking forward to the hug.

Finally he saw the blonde, he walked towards her smiling.

"Hey, Quinn." he said and she turne around with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Sam! You came for your hug, didn't you?" she said smiling.

"What else?" he said laughing

Quinn walked towards him and hugged him. That was probably the longest hug he had ever had.

She smelled so sweet, like fruits.

When she pulled away she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Sam." she said walking away.

Sam just stood there watching her go.

**Okay! Lots of fabrevans:) YAY!**

**Haha by the way, the song Quinn sang was "Should've said no" by Taylor Swift**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Reviews are always welcome:)**

**-VIOLET**


	9. Hold Up

**Who else felt all happy with the end of yesterday's glee episode? Quinn and Sam looked pretty cozy together. :{P**

**Anyway, lemme continue the story:D **

**And thanks for the reviews.**

**-Violet**

Sam slept like a baby, Quinn's touch still remained.

The next morning was Saturday, he had a weird feeling that he had to go visit Carolina, he really didn't know what that was all about, but he felt like he had to.

He woke up at about 2 pm, he didn't mean to but he just did. He was extremly tired.

He changed into a plain white V-neck and some blue jeans. He had breakfast and he told his mom to not wait for him because he was going to see a friend and maybe later he was going to stay at Mike's house.

Her mom told him that it was okay but that he at least had to get a back pack with his belongings. Sam groaned, but did as he was told. The truth is that he really hadn't told Mike that he was staying over, but what are friends for?

He drove slowly to Carolina's house, he really was nervious.

He still was kind of mad at her for the way she had acted the other day, it wasn't his fault she had a bad day. He finally pulled over and got out of his car closing the door behind him.

He walked to the front porch feeling slightly nervious. He knocked and a woman with a baby in hand opened the door inmidiatley.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm Sam, I came to see Carolina, is she here?" Sam said neriviously.

"No, I'm sorry. I think she might be in town. She has spend all the Saturdays we've been here there." the woman had a stron accent, it was quiet annoying on her, on Carolina it was intriguing and sexy.

"Hm, okay, thank you." Sam said turning around to walk away.

"Wait..." she said and Sam turned around. "Come closer."

Sam walked towards her with a confused look.

"Yes..?"

"I...I shouldn't tell you this. But since you are looking for her, here is the adress of where she is." she said handing him a piece of paper with her free hand, the baby was crying on the other.

Sam looked at the piece of paper, and read it.

"Wait, isn't 'Rook's' a bar?" Sam asked confusedly.

The woman nodded and closed the door fastly.

'Okay...that's weird.' Sam thought to himself and walked to his car.

He drove for about 30 minutes until he finally reached the bar.

He felt awkward walking into a bar.

He entered and there was a lot of racket inside. Music blasting everywhere and drunk people sitting watching at a TV that was turned off.

Sam felt confused, was that woman pranking him? What would Carolina be doing in a bar? Who was that woman, anyway? Was she Carolina's mom? So, many questions, Sam felt pretty retarded.

Out of the blue, the music stopped and the lights tuned off.

On the stage a small light shone next to a microphone.

A girl walked on stage with a coat, some weird shoes and sun glasses.

She walked to the mic and signaled for the musicians to start playing.

They did what they were told and the music blast.

She fixed the microphone and started to sing.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_I'd say hold up, broken out of nowhere, showed up_

_I'm not(I'm not)_

_This haste got me skipping a heart beat_

_I'm giving up_

_I wanna run, run, run away_

_In your getaway car, make a getaway_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want_

_Just to leave me alone_

_This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_Hey, stranger_

_I'm addicted to the danger of the touch_

_Now you're wanted_

_Better keep me as your hostage_

_Tie me up _

She took off her coat and she was left on some shorts and a corsage.

Then she took off her sunglasses and winked at the audiance, Sam instantly reconognized her, the sexy girl was Carolina! Carolina,For God's sake! Carolina seemed so innocent and pure, this Carolina could easily be a stripper. He spoke out of pure experienced since he, himself, had been a stripper just a few weeks ago.

_I wanna run, run, run away_

_In your getaway car, make a getaway_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want_

_Just to leave me alone_

_This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_Everybody get down_

_Get down on the floor, floor_

_Everybody get down_

_Nobody gets hurt, hurt_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want_

_Just to leave me alone_

_This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If you're gonna take me down, I surrender_

_I'll give you anything you want_

_Just to leave me alone_

_This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up_

When she finished the song a big round of aploused filled the room, she smiled at the audience , took her coat from the floor and walked away.

Sam followed her and saw a guy giving her some money, she smiled at the guy and walked outside. Sam followed her.

"Carolina!" Sam yelled, she freezed as soon as she heard his voice.

What the hell was Sam Evans doing at a bar? She turned around and there he was looking shocked.

"What...What are you doing here?" she nerviously asked blinking a few times, she wore so much glitter she could swear she was going to become blind any day soon.

"I could easily ask you the same thing." Sam said

"Sam, I'm not playing any games, what the hell are you doing here?" she said taking off her high heels. Stupid shoes killed her feet, and it didn't help that they were the most horrible thing she had ever seen in her life, they look like something Lady Gaga would only wear.

"I...went to your house this afternoon looking for you and some woman holding a baby told me you were here. I came thinking you were just having a drink or hanging out with your friends."

"What friends?"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your buisness." she said walking down the street.

"Where are you going?" Sam called out.

"Home! Where else?"

"Can I at least drive you?"

"No..."

Sam kicked the floor and ran his hand trough his hair.

Sam drove down the street, he had no idea where he was going. It was too late to just appear on Mike's house, the dude had a life.

He really didn't have an idea why he was going to Quinn's house, but ever since they started dating he could always climb her balcony and enter her room, so that wasn't much of a problem.

Quinn Fabray was stuck home on a Saturday night... Her parents were on a wedding on San Fancisco since Friday. They would be away the whole weekend, and you'd think she, being a teenager, would trow a monstroundous party! Wrong. She was on her room texting random people.

She trew her phone on her bed and walked to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked okay for someone that only a few days ago had been cheated on.

She took her shirt off and her pants, she normally slept on underwear, except when her friends stayed over or when it was winter.

Normally on warm days, like the ones that were happening this passed few days on Ohio, she slept on her underwear.

She watched her mouth and grabbed her short blonde hair on a pony tail. She walked to her bed but stopped on her track when she heard a weird noise outside.

She quickly turned off the lights of her room.

Until she saw a blonde head on her balcony, she sure was glad she had been working out and was a few years ago a cheerleader or she would probably be mortified seeing the boy of her dreams on her balcony porbably watching her on her underwear.

'Wait...boy of my dreams on my balcony watching me on my underwear?' Quinn though but before she could run into her bathroom to get dress he knocked on her window, he looked tired.

She turn the lights of her room back on and opened the window so Sam could climb in.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Quinn asked as soon as Sam was inside her room. She walked towards the window closed it and turn the caurtians .

"I... I told my mom I was staying on Mike's house but he doesn't really know I was going there. So, I don't know where else to go." Sam said looking at the floor.

"What about your... I don't know... HOUSE!" Quinn yelled.

"Shush! You could wake your parents up."

"Well, I could... If they could hear me all the way from San Francisco."

"What are your parents doing on San Francisco?"

"A wedding."

Sam nodded still looking at the floor.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you?"

"Because...you are on your underwear." Sam said still looking at the floor.

"So? Is not like you have never seen a girl on her underwear." Quinn said simply.

"Yeah, but I have never seen you." Sam said

"You can see me now." Quinn said smirking "Was the matter, are you scared?"

"Not to see you... but of what might happen if I do see you."

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"Um...I...Uh...I don't wanna say it, is awkward." he said blushing.

"Try me."

"What?" Sam asked fastly

"Oh Sam, you're such a boy! What I mean is, that you should tell me to see how awkward I do find it or if...I find it something else."

"Um, I don't want to tell you... I'll just say that it happens to us boys."

Quinn giggled "I don't think that would happen if you do see me."

Sam looked up and Quinn was smiling at him.

"Now, was that so hard?" Quinn asked mockingly.

"Shut up." Sam said laughing.

"So, what are you going to do? I'll warn you, if you stay here this is what I sleep in so you better get used to it." She said trowing him her flirtiest smile.

"I guess I better get used to it,then."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Quinn asked

"Shush yeah." Sam said laughing "Well, only if you want me to."

"Of course, we will have so much fun!" Quinn said jumping up and down, then she rembered Sam was a boy and she was on her underwear. "Maybe...I should probably put some clothes on."

"Nah, you look good that way, and like you said, I better get used to it." Sam said smirking.

"So, Sam Evans is the pervy type, who would have thought?" Quinn said giggiling.

Sam blushed, "Relax, Sam. I'm only kidding."

"Oh okay." Sam said relieved "So, what should we do?"

"We should trow a party! Is only 10 can just invite the glee club! My dad haves alcohol and all that crap here, we can used it. Is not like he drinks it anyway." Quinn said with an amused smile.

"A party?"

"Mhm."

"What has gotten into you, Quinnie girl? You've become a wild child on the few months I've been gone." Sam said surprised.

"I don't know, people change. They grow."

"Now, that is just a quote from one of those girly books you read."

"Maybe. So, What do you say?"

"Hell yeah!"

After a bunch of calls to the glee club members...

"Damn, this stinks! Nobody is answering their phones!" Quinn said

"Well, who cares? We can have the party ourselves." Sam sugested

"Okay."

"Should we go downstairs?"

"Yeah."

They walked downstairs and Quinn opened a large gabinet that had all the drinks.

"Wow!"

"I know, my dad is a drunk." Quinn said with dissapointment of her own family.

"I guess he is."

Quinn nodded taking a bottle of vodka out of the gabinet.

"Lets go to the living room." she said.

Sam nodded and followed her to the living room.

She trew herself at the couch and Sam watched her,she was still on her underwear and boy was she beautiful.

"Aren't you coming, Sam?" Quinn asked looking at him.

"I would but you are laying there, I don't want to squash you or anything." He said.

Quinn sat down, "Now, can you come?"

"Yeah" he said sitting down next to her.

Quinn opened the bottle eagerly and took a big sip closing her eyes, she really didn't like drinking it always let down to horrible things. Like for example: Having sex, getting preagnant and a horrible hang over.

"Quinn, slow down, I want some too." Sam said grinning.

Quinn handed him the bottle wiping down her mouth with the back of her hand.

Sam took a gulp and he really didn't understand how Quinn could have taken such a big sip without bursting, he handed Quinn the bottle.

Quinn lay down her head on Sam's lap. Sam really didn't like where that was going, he could see her breast almost perfectly with her laying.

Quinn stared at Sam while she drank. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Lets play a game!" Quinn said standing up.

"Hm, what kind of game?"

"I don't know. Something fun!" Quinn said

"Are you drunk already?"

"I dunno! Are you?" She said

"I don't think so." Sam said

"Well, we are going to have to keep drinking until we both are!" Quinn said giggiling.

A few minutes ago:

Quinn layed down on the couch, "Sam, I really don't think we got drunk."

"Me neither."

"Come sit with me thought."

"You're not sitting, you're laying."

"Then come lay with me."

Sam putted the bottle down and was about to layed down next to her when he accidently fell on top of her.

"I guess, maybe we are a but drunk." Quinn said giggiling.

Then all of a sudden she stopped laughing and stared at his eyes,he was staring directly at her.

"What?" She asked biting her lip.

**I'm gonna leave it like this!**

**The song Carolina sang is Hold Up by Demi Lovato, that is a cool song you guys should listen to it:)**

**Hope you guys like it, and tell me about what you think.**

**Reviews are more than welcome:P **

**-VIOLET**


	10. A dork that you love!

**You know what I find incredibley funny?**

**the fact that sam, out of all people, is the one that becomes a striper! Hahahahahaahaha! Seriously? Am I the only one that finds this funny? Not that he is not hot because is hotter than a cup of coffee on a dessert(just made that up.:P) but because he was always the saint boy.**

**Anyway, story time! :)**

**-Violet;)**

"What?" Quinn asked biting her lip and looking up at Sam, all his weight on her small body.

Sam looked at her and then blinked, "Nothing... You're just... very beautiful."

"Shut up! You're only saying this because I'm on my underwear and you are probably drunk." Quinn said blushing.

"No, I mean it. You would be beautiful even if you wore a big ugly sweater my grandma only would wear." he said smiling at her.

Quinn smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh Sam, you're such a dork!" Quinn said giggiling

"A dork that you love!" Sam sai mockingly

"Shut up!" Quinn said

Finally he decided to go for it, he leaned down and kissed Quinn.

He thought he was going to die when she started to kiss back, her lips tasted sweet, wich was odd for a person that had been drinking so much, but they felt like home. She started nibbiling his bottom lip and then got her tounge into his mouth.

He had forgotten how good of a kisser she was.

Then he let go and sat down to take a breath and she smiled at him, he lowered his eyes and notice that he had been in top of her the whole time and that she was on her underwear, was he honestly that drunk? She smirked at him and pulled him by his shirt collar on top of her, then she started kissing him softly.

After a few minutes what started like a soft kiss ended up in a full make out session.

Sam was getting hard, he had to admit. She started to kiss his neck and that's when he lost it.

He could feel his pants getting very,very tight, and he was about to die when he noticed Quinn staring at his erection.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red and Quinn giggled.

"Relax, Sam. I find that kind of flattering." she said then she putted her mouth on his ear and whisper "Just between us, if I was a boy I would probably have one of those right now."

He moaned and she bited his ear.

Then they started to kiss again, she pulle his shirt and he got the message and took it off.

Quinn gasped and bitted her lip when she saw him shirtless, he was even hotter than on the 'Rocky Horro Show' and that is truly something.

"What?" Sam asked with a flirtasious grin.

"You are so HOT!" Quinn said knocking Sam down and getting on top of him.

"Relax Quinn, I'm not going anywhere." Sam said laughing.

Quinn nodded and started to give Sam's chest little butterfly kisses, and that is just what Sam was feeling, butterflys. He moaned whe she started to kiss lower, she was now on the waist band of his pants.

"Lets get rid of this, shall we?" she said flirtaciously unbuttoming his pants, then he pulled them down.

She bit her lip and started to kiss his neck.

He felt in heaven, getting Quinn horny was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Then something that was not remotely planned happend...

The door bell rang.

"Quinn, opened up!" a voice said.

Quinn and Sam freezed.

**I'm going to leave it like this, DAN DAN DAN!**

**:P**

**By the way, I mean underwear as in a pantie and a bra! Quinn is not a nudist.**

**:P**

**Reviews are more than welcome:)**

**-Violet**


	11. Surprise!

**Okay, okay!**

**I wanna thank Emily(quam314159) for helping me with some things, you rock girl! :) Anyway, lets continue with the story, shall we? Again sorry for any grammar messed ups. :(**

**-Violet**

Quinn and Sam freezed.

They both were familiar with that voice, and it wasn't good memories they had with it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam whisper to Quinn.

"I... I wish I knew." Quinn said standing up and walking to the door.

"You're not really going to open the door in your underwear, are you?" Sam asked, his eyes growing with concern, that guy really didn't deserve to see her like that.

"Oh, do you mind if I use your shirt? I don't feel like walking upstairs." Quinn said

"Yeah, sure." Sam said picking the shirt up from the floor and trowing it at her, she catched it and winked at him.

"Thanks Sam" she said putting it over her head and walking to open the door.

He was laying on the wall frowning, he saw Quinn by the glass door and fixed a smile on his face, but it didn't quite reached his baby blue eyes.

Quinn opened the door looking bore at him.

"Quinn...hi." he said breathlessly.

"What do you want, Luke?" Quinn asked.

Luke looked at Quinn and noticed what she was wearing, he looked around nerviously and then behind her.

"Is someone else here with you? Because... I know your parents are out of tow-"

"Yes, someone else is here, is that all?" Quinn said looking at his eyes, showing him she was not scared of him.

"I...I came to apologized."

"Then get on with it... I don't want to keep my friend waiting."

Luke looked like he was hurt but nodded sadly. "Yeah...of course." he said awkwardly staring at the floor, then he looked at her eyes. "I... I am sorry,Quinn. I'm really sorry."

Quinn nodded.

"I'm not asking for a second chance because I know I blew it, I'm just...I just need to know you forgive me." he said "I need to know that we can be friends, at least. I really don't want to lose you."

"Too late...You already did." Quinn said stepping inside and closing the door. She was on a verge of tears and she really didn't want to seem broken to him, she wanted to seem strong.

She walked towards Sam, he was laying on the couch and as soon as he saw her he turn the TV off and sitted down.

"What did he want?" Sam asked

"He wanted to apologized." she said looking at her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I think I want to go to sleep, how dare he appear in my house at one in the morning!" she said, she took of his shirt and gave it to him "Here."

Sam shrugged and took the shirt from her hands.  
>"I hate him so much!" Quinn said.<p>

"I know you do."

"We should go to sleep, lets go." Quinn said walking upstairs, Sam followed her.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sam asked shyly.

Quinn looked at Sam, he seemed so cute!

"With me, duh." Quinn said holding Sam's hand.

Quinn smiled at Sam and Sam returned the smile with his signature grin.

She walked into her bedroom and got into her bed, she sat down and stared at Sam, Sam stood there by the door awkwardly.

"Come on Sam, I don't bite." Quinn said smirking.

"You kind of do, actually." Sam said laughing.

Quinn nodded, "I guess I do...but you like it, don't you?"

"I can't say I don't."

Quinn smiled.

"Then come on..." Quinn said looking at him with a small smile curl into her lips.

Sam walked towards her bed and looked down at her, he removed some of her bangs and touched her cheek.

Quinn looked at Sam, "Just kiss me!"

And he did as he was told, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She pulled him towards her, he was falling down into her.

Sam pulled away desparate for a breath.

Then he kissed her again...

**The next morning...**

When she woke up, she couldn't help but feel confuse, what the hell was Sam doing on her bed without a shirt or pants?

And what was she doing on her underwear?

Had she and him...? No, no way. Sam wasn't the type of guy to trow himself at girls, was he?

After a few minutes of staring at him Sam woke up, he looked confuse.

"Where... where am I?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

"You're in my house, my room, my bed to be exact." Quinn said looking at him confusedly.

"What am I doing here?" Sam asked

"I wish I knew the answer to that." she replied.

Sam stood up and looked down the sheets, he had no pants, DEAR LORD!

Sam's eyes widened, "We didn't...did we?"

Quinn opened her mouth but nothing came out. She really didn't know what to tell him, maybe, 'Sam, I don't know if we _did it_ but if we did, I'm glad I did it with you and I'm glad you don't remember because it was probably terrible!' ? No, that would've been to rude.

"I...I don't know." she said looking down "I better go change."

Sam looked at the floor, where the hell were his pants and his shirt?

**I'm going to leave it like this(Sorry, Alicia! )**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Feedback is apreciated**

**-Violet**


	12. A little short

**AN: **_Oh my God! I'm so sorry I've been taking so long updating! I wrote it and thought I saved it on my computer but it deleted it. Plus, I've been terribly busy with school work, some family troubles:(, boy drama(ught!) and Christmas&Holiday stuff. So, I'm very very sorry! I hope you all forgive me._

_All the waiting is over, lets get our fabrevans on. And please, you may all read my other fabrevans fanfiction 'Home is in your eyes', some of you might have notice that almost all my fanfiction's titles are Greyson Chance's songs. Tee-hee!;)_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!:)_

Quinn walked to her bathroom on a daze, had she slept with Sam? No, she couldn't have. Plus, an even drunken Sam would never even think on touching or sleeping with a girl, he was a gentleman.

Quinn strip down her under wear, turned on her shower's switch and got under the warm water, she let it sink in. She had read on some religious magazine that if you ever felt like you might have had sex with someone but weren't quite sure, you should get under warm water and let it clean your soul. Of course, she didn't quite belive that was true but trying wouldn't hurt, right?

She finally got out of the water after about 20 minutes, she got out, grabbed a towel and grabbed it around herself, she stood in front of the mirror took her hand and passed it in front of it, she looked very pale, she checked her neck; no 'love bites', that was always a good sign. She didn't look or feel like someone that had sex the night before.

She got dress on her favorate pink shorts and white t-shirt.

She walked outside the bathroom into her room and saw that Sam was no where to be seen.

"Sam?" Quinn called out.

"I'm downstairs! I found my pants!" Sam yelled cheerfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"Hm, Sam." Quinn said as she ran into a shirtless Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam asked inocently.

Her eyes traveled the young man's body, he had always have killer abs, that was a fact, but they some how looked better.

"Hm..." Quinn said her eyes shotting fastly to Sam's face, he had a smirk that said 'Yeah, I'm sexy and I know it.' "Don't you have a shirt?"

Sam chook his head, "I do, but I can't find it."

Quinn nodded.

"I have to go anyway." Sam said walking away.

"What? Without a shirt?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Quinn honey, when you have killer abs like I do, you don't need a shirt." Sam said plainly and smiled opening the door and walking outside.

Quinn stood there, turned around and saw the mess on her living room, her parents were supposed to be there in about 4 hours, she had enought time to clean it all.

Two hours later Quinn was able to finish cleaning.

The next morning...

Quinn woke up to one of the sunniest days she had ever seen, such a shame she had to waste it on school. She hated the fact that to top it all off she had to see Sam.

She was sure everything was going to be extremely awkward between them on the last couple of days.

She walked to school looking at the floor, she was wearing some shorts(wich she hardly wore to school), a white tank top, some cowboy boots and some sunglasses. That was probably one of the first time she dressed like that to go to school, she was more than surprise when her mother told her she could wear that since the day was so hot.

As she walked to her locker she was taking aback when she noticed a brunette girl waiting for her in front of her locker.

"Good morning, Quinn." Carolina said cheerfully.

"_Buenos días, Carolina."_(Good Moring, Carolina) Quinn said.

"I see you've been practicing your spanish. Do you have any latin family?"

"Actually, yeah. My mother's family is from spain." Quinn said smiling.

"I noticed, you have an accent. Is quite lovely." Carolina said

Quinn gesture her to move, and Carolina was confused at first but when she noticed what Quinn was trying to tell her, she move fastly,"Sorry."

"Nah, Is okay." Quinn said smiling, opening her locker.

It maked a 'clack' sound when she finally got the convination right.

"I'm such a wooz, I keep forgetting the freaking convination." Quinn said chuckling.

"Oh, is taking me a while to learn mine." Carolina replied giggiling.

Quinn putted her bag inside her locker and closed it, she looked at Carolina probably for the first time.

She noticed she had very pretty eyes, they were light brown and she was wearing so much eyeliner they looked green. She was wearing pink lip gloss on her pouty lips, they looked like from a commercial. She looked like a modified version of Santana, exept her breast were smaller and her nose looked like Quinn's. Quinn wondered were she got her nose job but decided to be polite and not ask.

"Hm, have you seen Sam?" Carolina asked

"Not really...and assuming you haven't either."

"Uh, yeah. I haven't been able, Saturday was probably he last time I saw him, and I kind of snapped at him. I wanted to appologized, I realized thing are way diferent in United States than how they are in Puerto Rico."

"Yeah, but don't worry. You get use to it." Quinn said squezing Carolina's shoulder and giving her a small smile.

"Thanks."

Quinn checked her watch,"Uh, I have to get to class. It was nice to talk to you in a properly manner."

"Yeah, I don't know what the last thing you said was but...it was nice talking with you."

Quinn smiled and walked away.

**AN:** So, yes is a little short but I've been too busy, sorry.

Okay, sorry for the wait. And as always reviews are more than welcome. Sorry again.

Violet3


	13. New Look

**AN**_**:**__ I think I'm back to my 'daily updating' days :) _

_But, if I skip Thursday and Friday is because, here in Puerto Rico and Spain, there's this Holiday called 'Tres Reyes Magos' meaning 'Three Wise Kings' and well, is something like the whole Santa Claus thing. Supposedly the three kings visit you and give you presents, is quite cool. And on Thursday is the three wise kings eve. And on Friday is Three Wse Kings. So I'm probably going to be at my uncle's house._

_But, whatever, this is not 'Violet's Life Story,and traditions' :P _

_Lets get back to the story, shall we?_

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Happy Reading!_

Sam walked in the school halls feeling a bit awkward, what if he ran into Quinn?

He really didn't want that to happen.

He caught a glim of Carolina's hair and went rushing towards her.

"Sam." Carolina said "Hi."

"Hey." Sam said smiling at the brunette.

"Listen, I really wanted to apologize aboutt he whole thing on Saturday."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I get it, and I actually wanted to apologize."

"You shouldn't apologize, you were extremely sweet even when I snapped at you, you offer me a ride. You were a true gentleman, and I was a bitch." Carolina said looking at Sam.

"No, you weren't. I understand why you snapped at me, I don't think I should've gone and followed you in the first place."

"Oh well, I don't think you should've either." Carolina said looking at the floor.

"Anyway, I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

"Yup." Carolina said looking up and smiling at Sam.

"I really do like you, Carol." Sam said quietly 

"And I really have no idea why you do." Carolina said looking at the floor.

"You're smart, you're beautiful, you're sweet and you're extremely nice to me." Sam said and then whisper, "You're a great kisser, too."

Carolina chuckle, "I'm not."

"You are. You should kiss yourself if you could, is awesome."

"Sam, you're so weird." Carolina said and the whisper into his ear, "You're lucky I like weird."

Sam smiled and checked his watch.

"We should both get to class."

"That was what I was going to say."

Sam chuckled and gave her his hand, she took it and they both walked to class together.

Santana was watching the whole thing, smiling.

That was so sweet, they both looked like a couple out of a movie, Quinn was not going to like that.

Just about she was thinking about it she saw Quinn. She looked diferent, probably because she wasn't wearing a summer dress like she usually did.

"Quinn! Wait up!" Santana yelled and went running towards Quinn. Quinn was holding her notebook close to her chest, something she only did when she was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked her walking beside her.

"Nothing, is just...I don't think I should've wear a white shirt today." Quinn said sighting.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused.

"Well...you know what Asimio and Karofsky do on the last day of school, before summer vacations? Usually they do it in very warm days, I should've known better."

"Quinn, stop rambiling and just tell me already, you're starting to sound like my grandma."

"Right...well, I was walking to English class, in a hurry, and just as about I was going to make a turn and enter my class room those jackasses attack me!" Quinn said, or yelled.

"Attack you? What do you mean?"

"Well, with some kind of juice...with water balloons, but what they were full with wasn't water."

Santana let out a giggle.

"Hey, is not funny! I'm wearing a zebra bra!" Quinn yelled

Just as she said that some guys from the football team were passing by, they looked at Quinn and grinned.

"Good to know, Quinn." one of them said.

"Yeah, we like girls that are wild." another one said.

"Zebra bras sound wild enought for us." the first one said with a smirk.

They walked away with a smile on their faces.

"Ugh, boys are icky." Quinn said with a disgusted face.

Santana laugh, "So, back to the whole fiasco. I could always let you borrow one of my shirts. I have almost my whole closet on my gym locker."

"Uh, I don't know Santana, your style doesn't really seem anything like me."

"Suit yourself, you can always walk around with your notebook in your chest, you're gonna have to tape it, though. What are you going to do when you have to sit down?"

Quinn groaned, "Damn, I hate it when you're right."

Santana smirked, "Come on!"

After a few minutes Quinn have decided she would go with the black top, it seemed a bit revieling but it was a million times better than the rest of the latina's outfits.

"Quinn, no ofense, but those boots don't go with that shirt."

"Ugh, Santana! I'm just going to class not a runaway!"

"Fine, but look" Santana said gesturing to her own boots. "See, this ones that I'm wearing seem like they would look awesome with that top."

"Yeah, but what are you going to wear?"

"Q, those cowboy boots would look good with my sexy legs, and they match with my shirt."

"Are we still the same size?"

Santana shrug, "I'm an 8."

"Same here."

"Damn, we have big feets for people so tiny."

Quinn laugh and took off her boots.

They exchange shoes and Santana was right, they looked good with the top.

"We look awesome. It'd totally date myself if I could." Santana said.

"Santana, you haven't even seen your reflection, there's no mirror on the gym lockers."

"And? Do I have to see my reflection to know that I want to marry myself?"

"You said and I quote, that you wanted to date yourself not marry."

"Whatever, I still would have a romantic relationship with myself."

"Alrightie then."

"Speaking of romantic relationships...what is up with Sam?"

Quinn sight, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he...you know, getting into the new girl's pants?"

"Santana! That's gross!" Quinn shrieked.

"Sorry, I meant, are the two of them having sexual relationships of some sorts?" Santana said with her adult voice.

"Not any less disturbing." Quinn said

"Just answer the damn question, Quinn Fabray!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know...but, they're dating, right?"

"Again...how am I supposed to know?"

"Quinn, don't you think is a bit fishy that they were in McDonald's together?"

Quinn shrugg, "We were in McDonald's together."

"Exactly."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Do you think they..?"

"No, no. Lets not jump to conclusions."

"Santana, you do know you sound just like my mom, right?"

"Your mom is a lovely old lady."

"No, she is not. She is a vicious old lady."

"Now, Quinn, is that the right way to speak about your mother?" Santana asked serious.

"Yes."

Santana smiled, "Damn right it is."

"Santana..."

"What?"

"You over use the word 'damn', just saying."

"Now you sound like my mother."

"Holy mother of God! We're going to be late for class!" Quinn yelled running out of the gym locker.

She went running and bump into someone, she fell down and took a deep breth, "Shit, watch were you're going!"

"Quinn, I don't think is right to use such language." Rachel said giving her a hand.

Quinn took it and got up.

"Holy shit! Are you okay, Q? That was just so funny! The way you fell, it looked like out of a movie." Santana said fixing her blonde friend's hair.

"Talk about using a proper speaking manner and Santana Lopez shows up." Rachel said with a disgusted look on her little face.

"Thank you, dwarf." Santana said narrowing her eyes. 

Quinn looked at her knees, they looked okay. Quinn gave Santana her hand,"Lets go, Santana."

Santana took it and walked away.

"I really hate Rachel." Santana said, "Who is she to tell me how to 'speak properly'? My mother? She is just a singing big nosed elf. Fuck her, I'm Santana Crystal Lopez! I speak the way I want to, this is my mouth!"

"I agree, seriously. All I said was 'shit', since when did that became such a big deal?"

Santana shrugg and letted go of Quinn's hand.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria at lunch, I have Science." Santana said.

"Okay."

"Too tlez!" Santana said walkig away "Oh, and you look gorgeous Quinn!"

"Thanks." Quinn said smiling.

Then she was left alone, in the middle of the halls.

"I agree with Santana."

Quinn turned around to see who it was.

She smiled, "Thanks"

"You're welcome."

"So, have you seen Carolina? She was looking for you."

"Uh, yeah. I saw her this morning." Sam said awkwardly.

"She's very nice, Sam." Quinn said looking at the floor

"Yeah, she is."

"And pretty, she's also very lucky." Quinn said looking up, Sam was confused.

"Why? I mean, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind, I gotta get to class."

"Can you meet me after school in the library, we really need to talk."

"Hm, fine..."

Sam kissed her cheek and gave her a smile.

"See you around."

He walked away and Quinn stood there.

"Dang it, now I'm confuse. Is he or is he not dating Carolina?" Quinn thought.

**AN: **Okay dokay, we have Santana back:P :D

Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

-Violet


	14. Mixed Up

(A/N) Yeah, I know I haven't update of any sorts in a long time, and I am very sorry. I truly am.

Is just I've been a bit depressed because; boys: are idiots, money: sucks, grandpa's getting sick: does not help either, sisters being annoying and noisy: suck, mother and father fighting about stupid things: stinks, me getting annoyed or emotional for stupid things: _tre merde_... it all leads to cutting(wich I did once, sucks! How can people do it in the movies without feeling anything or seem remotely bother by it? Woah, dah! Movies, silly me. Stupid Hollywood. -.-), of course I haven't done it again, dah. What can I say? Life sucks...sometimes. Okay, okay, I don't really know why I wrote (^) all that, is not like you people care anyways. Sorry. Time to write the story.

Happy Reading!

^.^

Quinn walked out of class fixing her clothes, she still hadn't gotten use to Santana's clothes on her small, fragile body. She had receive a few winks and lots of 'Looking hot, Quinn!'. So, she guessed that meant she looked good, besides Sam had said she looked gorgeous, well, he didn't exactly said it but...that's what he meant.  
>'Oh damn! Sam! He told me to meet him in the library after school, didn't he? Damn, damn damn. Oh woah, I have been spending too much time with Santana.' Quinn thought as she maked her way to the library, when she finally got there Sam was sitting in a corner reading a book.<br>'Sam? Reading a book? Hahaha, now that is something new. I don't think I have ever seen him reading something that isn't comic books or school books...like, ever.'  
>She walked slowly towards Sam, sittting next to him but he still didn't noticed her.<br>She leaned in and looked at what he was reading and chuckled, "Really, Sam? Twilight?" Quinn said mockinly.  
>Sam shot the book closed and blushed, he looked up at Quinn and maked a surprised face, "Twilight? Is that what I was reading? I thought it was...er...I thought it was...Romeo and Juliet or something, so that's why the characters were called Bella and...what's his name...?"<br>Quinn raised an eyebrow and giggle, "Edward."  
>"Right...Edward...that's his name." Sam said awkwardly tossing the book to the other side of the table.<br>Quinn laughed and looked at Sam, "So, Sam why did you wanted to meet up?"  
>"Well...um...I needed to talk to you about...you know...what happened in your house." Sam said looking at his lap.<br>"Uh-hu, so that's what this is all about? Look, Sam, if you're concern that we had sex and that we may, and may have not, used protection. Do not worry, I took a pregnacy test this morning, just in case, and it came out negative. So, you don't have to worry about being a teen dad, nor I have to worry about being a teen mom...again." Quinn said looking extremely sure about what she was saying, it was true, she had taken a pregnacy test(she was extremely worried about having to deal with stretch marks again, because she finally was able to get rid of the ones that came with Beth's pregnancy) and it came out negative.  
>"Really?" Sam asked looking at Quinn at the eyes.<br>Quinn nodded, "Yup, really."  
>"Awesome, but, that's not what I meant. I mean, Quinn, that wasn't entirely what I was worried about...you know? I was worried about...well...I don't know how to say this...well...hm...er...this is extremely awkward for me. The thing is that, I haven't exactly gotten 'all the way' with a girl before, I have given them hand jobs and-"<br>"Ew, Sam! I really don't need to hear about you getting your hands on a girls private parts...that's too much information." Quinn said putting her hands on her ears.  
>Sam looked at Quinn like if she was a little girl and gently took her hand out of her ears, Quinn looked at him and he continue talking, "As I was saying before you rudely interruped me, the thing is that...what I was worried about was...that...that my first tim-"<br>"That your first time was with me." Quinn said looking at the floor, she looked up and her eyes look genuenly sad, "That's what you were going to say, weren't you? That you were worried that your first time ever with a girl was with me? Because despite what you're always preaching you still hadn't forgive me for doing what I did to you last year, for cheating on you? That just because you get to talk to me doesn't mean you forgave me, that just because I helped you and your family when you were in need does not mean I'm your friend or mean anything to you? How many times do I have to say sorry? How many times will it take for you to truly forgive me?"  
>Sam could see tears making their way out of her gorgeous eyes, they looked blue, he had never notice that before. Her eyes looked blue when she cried, how odd was that?<br>"No, Quinn that wasn't what I was going to-"  
>"Do me, and yourself a favor, and never talk to me again." Quinn said standing up, she could sense the tears spilling out of her eyes, running slowly down her cheeks. Sam quickly grabbed her hand standing up. "Don't touch me Sam!"<br>"Quinn, will you just listen to me?" Sam asked.  
>"I think I heard enought." Quinn said making her way out of the library. As she was heading out she ran into Carolina, who happened to be entering the library.<br>"Hm, sorry." Quinn said sniffing and running out of the room and into the bathroom.

Carolina saw Sam, he looked sad sitting alone in a corner, she looked behind her to where Quinn had gone. What had happened between them? Everything was always so tense when she entered a room where the two blondes were present.  
>She walked towards Sam plastering a fake smile on her face.<br>"Hey, Sam. Why are you so pale? Are you okay? Do you think maybe you have a fever or something?"  
>"Uh, oh, hey Carolina. Nah, I'm fine, it's just been a rought day." Sam said putting alot of effort to smile to Carolina.<br>Sam was not sad, he was mad, mad at himself and Quinn. Why was she always so stuborn? Would it kill her to just listen to someone before making her own discoveries? He did wanted his first time to be with her, heck, he had wanted that since he first got to Mckenley.  
>He was just going to say how he would've wanted their first time to be something he would've remember the other day and for the rest of his life. Why did she have to be so stupid?<p>

He felt mad at himself because despite it being a mixed up from Quinn's part it was still mainly his fault she had started crying, he had never truly letted her know he forgave her since a long time ago, but now...it was too late. He could sense Quinn wasn't going to speak to him in quiet a while.  
>"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Carolina said putting her palms on his forehead,"You know, you should probably go to the nurse office, you have a fever."<br>'Oh, shoot! I forgot to eat my lunch.' Sam thought.  
>"You know, now that you mention it, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm getting dizy."<br>Carolina looked concern,"Oh gosh, did you eat lunch?"  
>"No."<br>"Lets go get you something to eat!"  
>Sam nodded, "Yes, please."<br>"Come on." she said giving him her hand.  
>He took it and together they left the school, looking for probably a Burger King or something.<p>

(A/N) Okay, how was that? Do you guys like Carolina? It would help alot if you guys told me what you guys like of the characters and chapters, that's all I ask for. Honesty, on my stories.

Reviews are more that appreciated, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my hardest.

Thanks for reading and again sorry for taking so long in updating.

-Violet3


	15. AnApology?

(A/N) Here it is: Another chapter.

Yay! I did it in time, I am proud of myself, tee hee.^.^

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

^.^

They finally got to Burger King (as Sam had guessed). Carolina had insisted to buy him food and he decided that he was way to tired and dizzy to actually argue with her.  
>They ordered and went and sit in a corner.<br>"So, why did you look so miserable?" Carolina asked drinking from her coke.  
>Sam raised an eyebrow taking a bite from his whopper, "What do you mean?"<br>"At the library...you looked like if someone had killed your dog or something. Are you okay?" Carolina said swallowing.  
>"Oh, yeah...is just...like I said, it's been a rough day." Sam said looking at his lap.<br>"I hear you,this kid in math class grabbed my boob, I swear I had to yell out loud 'Sexual harrasment' so the teacher would notice, definetly one of the worst days ever. This whole prostitute thing is getting out of hand." she said looking down.  
>"Prostitute thing? What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking up, Carolina looked uncomfortable.<br>"Well, uh, someone found out about my preforming job at the bar and well, they are assuming it means I prostitute myself, they said that Santana pratically does that, too. So, I'm probably a prostitute since I'm also latin, people can be so racist. Now, guys and girls are touching me all the time assuming is okay since I'm supposedly a 'prostitute', I seriously hate this school with all my heart."she said looking up. "Did you told anyone, Sam?"  
>"No, I swear." Sam said "Wow, I had no idea. Next time anyone touches you, you call me and I will kick their asses,unless is a girl because well...is not right to hit girls."<br>Carolina smiled, "Thanks Sam, I really wish more people would think the way you do. You really are sweet."  
>Sam blushed and smile, "I can't argue with one, I've been told I'm a sweet guy since I'm 10 or something."<br>She giggled and kissed his cheek sofly.  
>Sam blushed a deep shade of red, he cleared his troat, "So, have you, ah, have you finish your food? I really need to get home."<br>"Yeah, of course."

^.^

"So let me get this straigh, Sam told you that he wouldn't have want his first time to be with you?" Santana asked drinking from her smoothie.  
>"Well, not precisely, but that's what he was going to say!" Quinn said tying her hair on a pony tail.<br>"How do you know that?" Santana asked her.  
>"I don't...I don't know. "<br>"Then why don't you give him a try? How will you know if you don't try? You're just going to regret it until you're old and wrinkely." Santana said.  
>"You're right, but...now I feel awful! I was very mean." Quinn said looking at her lap.<br>"I bet he didn't mind, he likes mean girls. I mean, he dated mean for a while, didn't he? And he used to date you on your cheerleading days."  
>"But...I told him really mean things." Quinn said looking up to see Santana giving her a weird look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"<br>"You know what you have to do, don't you?"  
>"I have to apologize, don't I?" Quinn asked with a hopeful look.<br>"Yup, but not just any apology...you have to mean it." Santana said.  
>"A song?" Quinn asked.<br>"No, who the fuck are you? Rachel Berry? I mean, you should do something that would make _him_ happy."  
>"Like what?" Quinn asked.<br>Santana smirked.  
>"I don't like that smirk you're wearing, you're thinking something dirty, aren't you?"<br>"Quinn...it hurts me that you think that way about me." Santana said faking sadness.  
>"Then what is your idea?"<br>"Ask him out...on a date. Take him to his favorate retaurant, rent Avatar, learn to say 'I'm sorry' in dor'vi."  
>"Is na'vi." Quinn corrected her.<br>"Whatever. Do that sort of cheesy thing girls do in the movies to win the guy's heart. Sam's a dorky guy, he will love such things, he will forgive you."  
>"You know, what? You're right."<br>"I am? I mean, I am! Duh."  
>"I'm gong to ask him out tomorrow."<br>"That's my girl."

(A/N) .

Sorry if it's a little short.

Reviews are more than appreciated, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my hardest.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews:

quam314159- Hahaha, I kind of notice you people don't really like Carolina. Can't blame you guys,though. This is a fabrevans fanfiction, afterall. Thanks for all your reviews, they really are more than appreciated. ^.^

RJRRAA- I am glad you like it:) Hehe, me neither. I just try to put it as a prespective that Quinn, yeah even if we love her, can be a piece of work. Lets be honest, Quinn is not the nicest character on glee. Other than when she is with Sam, she can be a total crazy lady. And a meanie, but that's one of the many reasons we love her. :P Thanks for all those reviews, I love to hear what you guys...er...I mean, ladies think:)

And I love you all! I really, really do. :)

-Violet3


	16. Check!

(A/N) Here it is: Another chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

^.^

Was it just her...or did Sam just walked to school holding the new girl's...er...Carolina's hand.

Quinn shook off the thought of Sam and Carolina being together-together. And walked towards them.  
>"Hey, Sam!" Quinn said cheerfully, " Hi,Carolina."<p>

Sam looked around him, was Quinn okay? She said that he should do them both a favor and don't talk to her ever again, was she alright?  
>"Good morning, Quinn. You seem to be in a very good mood." Sam said smiling.<p>

Carolina narrowed her eyes at Quinn and held Sam's hand tighter.

The other night Sam had told her everything on the way to his house, he told her everything about Quinn, about their previews relationship and about their little fight on the library. Carolina couldn't help but feel protective towards Sam, he was, afterall, her only real friend.

"Yup! I feen great, I feel like I can do anything." Quinn said smiling widely, "Don't you guys think this is such a beautiful day?"

Carolina smiled slightly and nodded checking her watch, "Hm, I got to get to math class, I guess I will see you guys around."

She let go Sam's hand and kissed his cheek then she whisper in his ear, "Make things right, explain things."

"Bye, Quinn. A pleasure seeing you again, as always." Carolina said smiling widely to Quinn, "_Adios!"_

Then she winked at him and walked away with a small wave.

Sam was stunned, so, I guess that meant he had to make things right, whatever that was supposed to mean, he was going to explain it all to Quinn.

"Don't you think Carolina has _the_ cutest accent!" Quinn squeaked. There was definetly something wrong with Quinn, what the heck? She hadn't seem to notice Carolina's accent before.  
>"Yeah, she does. You should listen to her talk in spanish, is like music." Sam replied.<p>

Quinn nodded, "So, Sam. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Sam nodded slowly and smiled at her, "Yeah sure, anything."

"Okay so I was wondering... would you...would you maybe like to go on a date with me tonight?" Quinn said faslty closing her eyes so she wasn't able to look at Sam's reaction. She had never been the first one to do the first move, it was always the guys who asked her.

Sam swallowed saliva and looked down at Quinn, trying to figure out if she was kidding or if she really meant it.

"Sorry, did I hear you wrong or did you just asked me out?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.  
>"Ugh," Quinn grunted, "this is ridiculous. I'm just wasting my time. Nevermind, Sam. Forget I even asked. Have a good day." Quinn said begining to walk away.<p>

"No, wait Quinn, stop. I thought you were kidding. I would love to go out with you, is just...I thought you were mad at me." he said looking at Quinn's back.

Quinn turned around smiling, "Great! I will pick you up at seven."

Sam chuckled, "You sound like a guy... I should probably be the one saying that."

She giggled softly. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a natural. That's what people say in the movies when they ask someone out!" Quinn said laughing.

_Man, I've missed her laugh. _Sam thought, "Absolutley."

"Well, I'll see you later, Sam."

"Yeah, see you." Sam replied with a smile and a small wave.

He watched her walked away, she was always so graceful- it amazed him.

A question remained in Sam's mind,though. What did Carolina exactly meant, well he knew what she meant but he couldn't understan why she said it... he thought she didn't like Quinn.

Quinn walked feeling a huge wave of accomplishment washing over her, she asked Sam out and he agreed. Check.  
>Now all that was left in her list was where to have dinner. Santana would take care of that, this was her idea afterall.<p>

"Did you asked him?" Quinn jumped as soon as she felt her friend next to her, she thought she was alone.

"Damn, Santana! Are you going to keep scaring the life out of me? I should probably be a vampire by now...or a zombie." Quinn said putting her hand on her chest, she thought she was going to have a heart attack just there.

"Why?" Santana asked puzzled.  
>"Because...you have scared me so much, and because you know the saying 'you just scared the life out of me' well...I keep saying it everytime you scare me...so, I'm probably a vampire or a zombie...or a seamonkey."<p>

"A sea monkey? Why the hell would you be a sea monkey? That doesn't make any sense. What is a sea monkey, anyway?" Santana said.

"Because, I thnk it sounds cool. So, stop judging me and let me be me." Quinn said crossing her arms on her chest. "And...a sea monkey is a fictional creature, product from my imagination. Excuse moi for having one."

Santana let out a raspy laugh, "Quinn, you are losing it slowly. So, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Ask Sam!"

"Oh right...yeah, I did."

"Awesome, I already have reservations for the coolest restaurant in town."  
>"Great, so have you seen Brittany?"<p>

"I heard my name, so I thought someone needed me. Ooh, and I have great news." Brittany said smiling.

"Hey, bee!" Santana said smiling happily, kissing her friend's cheek.  
>"Hey, Brit. I haven't seen you around. So, what's the great news?" Quinn said hugging Brittany.<p>

"Well, I can read minds!" Brittany said happily.

Quinn laugh but as soon as she saw her friend's face she tried very hard to control her laugher.

"Uh...you can? Honey, that's great...what's Quinn thinking of, then?" Santana said forcing herself not to start laughing like Quinn was.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Okay, lemme see."

Brittany putted her hand on Quinn's head and concentrated.

"Okay... she is thinking that some spaceship should land on earth and aliens wearing pink tutus should come and steal all the annoying people in the universe, meaning Lima Ohio, and apparently they would take all the annoying people int heir spaceship and after a while they would come back to earth and drop all the annoying people because...they're annoying, I mean, who would want so many annoying people in a spaceship?"

Quinn started laughing even more, she fell to the floor laughing and Santana joined her. All the people walking down the halls stoped and stare but they still kept on laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked holding her bag and staring at her two friends with pure confusion written on her face.

"What you just said...that is just messed up hilarious." Santana said standing up.  
>"Yeah! Really?" Quinn said laughing.<p>

"Hey, your thoughts not mine." Brittany said walking into the math classroom.

"Santana, your girlfriend is insane." Quinn said cleaning her eyes, she had laugh so much she started crying.

"Hey, your thoughts not hers." Santana said walking into the classroom, just like Brittany.

Quinn stood there trying to compose herself. Brittany making her day: check.

(A/N) .

Sorry if it's a little short, this is supposed to be a small inroduction on how she asks him out...next chapter is the date. Dan Dan DAN! I am so sorry that I am making this last chapters soooo short. I have been having a bit of a writer's block, and school started. But next chapter will be wayy longer, I promise.

And the whole alien with pink tutus, I made that up. Yeah, I am just introducing ya'll my random side. I told that once to the guy I liked(in front of all his friends) I was like. "Hey, Matt! Guess what?" He was like. "What?"  
>Me: I can read minds.<br>Matt's friend(number1): "No way"  
>Me: Yeah. Look, I'll tell you what he is thinking.<br>Matt: Okay, try to guess.  
>Me: No, I don't guess. I know. You're thinking that aliens wearing pink tutus should land on earth and steal all the annoying people but... then once the aliens wearing the pink tutus-don't forget the pink tutus, take them for about 5 minutes they will get so tired because those people are so annoying they will return them back to us(sadly) and we will be stuck with annoying people for the rest of our miserable lives. Wow, Matt you have a very active imagination.<br>Matt and his friend,laughing like maniacs: Vi, is crazy! She is so funny. She is a bit weird, don't you think?  
>Me: Seriously? Matt's thoughts not mine(and then I walked away.)<p>

Yeah, I guess you may all know that I am a bit crazy, but that's why people love me, what can I say? I am a lovable person^.^

Reviews are more than appreciated, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my hardest.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews:

quam314159- I am super glad you liked it, and you're welcome:) I haven't talk to you in a while,I should message you sometime^.^ :)

RJRRAA- Hm, I will. But first I need to know what you mean exactly, do you mean using more spaces or something about my general writing, like, the way I write? And yeah, haha, is probably one of my favorate parts,too. :P Thanks for your reviews.

REVIEW, for moi! :)

-Violet3


	17. Disaster Date?

(A/N) Here it is: Another chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

^.^

At about 6:30pm Quinn was getting ready for her date, she already had her makeup and hair done. She aply a bit of eyeliner, black eyeshadow and a little bit of pink blush.

She just straighten her shory blonde hair and let it loose with a black headband.

Quinn picked up her phone and dialed Santana's phone number...after a while Santana finally picked it up.

"Hello, Santana Freaking Lopez speaking, who's this?" Santana said, Quinn could almost hear her smirking.

"Uh, check your caller ID." Quinn said annoyed.

"Kay." Santana said, "It says Barbie, so I'm guessing is Quinn, sup blondie?"

Quinn groaned, "Barbie? Seriously? That's getting old, Santana."

"Shut up."

"Hm, I need your help. I'm getting ready for my date with Sam, and I don't know what dress to wear."

"How about that black dress you have? The one with the pink bow."

"Isn't it too short for a date?"

Santana sighted, "_That_ is too short for you?"

"Well, yeah-" Quinn began.

"Fuck it, Quinn. Who cares what you wear on a date? What's important is that you'll be there, Sam'll be there and you'll look freaking hot." Santana said.

"Well, that last part kind of makes it matter what you wear on date!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just wear the black dress for God's sake!"

"But-"

The line went dead, how rude. Santana was always the kind of girl that rather text or talk in person, not on the phone. Wich Quinn understood but...that was very rude, she didn't even say goodbye.

Quinn settle on wearing the black dress with the pink bow. She had to admit she looked beautiful. She wore some black high heels.

"Alright, I am ready." Quinn whisper taking a last look at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and exited the house.

She got into her car and took off.

When she was finally in Sam's drive way she was starting to have second thoughts in the whole date thing, what if she said something stupid? What if she offended him? What id she _did_ something stupid?

She parked in front of his neightbor's house. And called him.

He answer quickly, "Yellow."

Quinn giggled, "Hello, Sam. Is me, Quinn."

"Oh hey, Quinn." Sam said happily.

Quinn sighted, "I was just calling because, I am sick. I don't feel so good, I have been laying in bed the whole afternoon." Quinn lied.

"I didn't know you had a bed in your car." Sam said chuckling, "I can see you Quinn."

Quinn looked outside her window with wide eyes, and Sam was stading in his backyard with one hand holding his phone and with the other waving at her with a smile. Quinn blushed and ended the call.

Sam was dress with a white dress shirt and some jeans and converse.

He walked towards Quinn's car and knocked on her window, Quinn was looking at her lap.

She opened the window slowly and looked at him.

"Hello." Quinn said quietly.

"Hello, Quinn." Sam said back, "How you feeling? Are you still sick?"

He laugh and she looked down, "Sorry about that, I just...I was just nervious."

Sam nodded, "Is okay, to be honest I was planing on doing the same."

Quinn giggled, "Seriously?"

"Yup, so, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, Santana maked some reservation in a restaurant. She says is the best one in town."

"Santana? She is not coming along, is she?" Sam asked hopufully, he really didn't want Santana to come along, she always found a way to embarras him.

Quinn giggle because of Sam's reaction, "Don't worry, Santana is not coming to our date."

Sam blushed, "So, this really is a date?"

Quinn nodded, "Yup."

Sam got into the car and leaned and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I was worried this was going to be a friendly date, but now that I know is an actual date. I could do that."

Quinn blushed, "Sure you can" she bit her lip and smiled, "I'm very glad you actually agreed, I thought you were going to hide until I left so you didn't have to go out with me."

Sam chuckled, "I was planning on do that because I thought you were angry at me."

Quinn blushed, "See, the thing is that, I actually was never really mad at you...I was just acting...for a ...eh...a school play. I need to practice."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "What play or musical or whatever?"

Quinn looked for a quick answer in her brain, "Eh...Hight School Musical!"

Sam frowned, "I didn't know the school was putting on Hight School Musical. Maybe I should adittion for the role of Troy or maybe Ryan. What role are you going for..?"

Quinn mentally kicked herself, "Uh, Sharpay...or Gabriela. Not sure. "

"Hm...okay... but you must really be a good actress it really looked like you were mad at me and crying. Are you sure you were acting?"

Before she could answer Sam started talking again, "I know you're lying to me,Quinn. You forgot the fact that I know you better than anyone else. Is okay if you were mad, I get it. But...don't lie to me about it."

Quinn looked at her lap, "Fine, I am sorry. I really was mad at you but then I realize that I didn't really let you explain what you meant to me, maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"Quinn, what I was trying to say was that...I really would've like my first time to be something that I would remember, not something make by a drunk act. I would love to sleep with you,Quinn. Really. Since even before we dated, but...I wouldn't have like it to be that way. I wouldn't want it to be just 'sex', I want to make love. Do you understand? If I did it while I was drunk, it would definetly suck because...I wouldn't remember anything." Sam said looking at Quinn looked up and smiled at him, "It hurted me that you thought all those things that you said to me in the library."

"But...it's true, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That you haven't forgive me. There's no way you could forgive me after what I did to you, I broke our trust. I cheated."

"Quinn...listen to me...I forgave you a long time ago."

"Then, how come you didn't take me back?" Quinn asked turning her head to a side.

"I wasn't ready to trust you..." he said, "but I'm now."

"What makes you trust me now..?"

"You've change...yet...you're still the same Quinn. You were my first love, Quinn. You can try to replace them but... you will never forget them. You should know this more than anyone."

Quinn nodded and checked her watch. "Shit!"

"What is it?"Sam asked concern.

"Our reservation was at 7o'clock." Quinn said, "And is already 8o'clock."

"Oh, I guess we can go watch a movie or something."Sam suggested.

"Eh, sure. I guess."

After about an hour they were on her house, she had rented 'Avatar' because she knew how much Sam loved it. He was very happy the moment he saw her take the movie out. He had a smile from ear to ear.

They went to her place, she ordered a pizza and they stopped at Seven Eleven to buy some icees.

"This pizza taste great!" Sam said taking a bite from his slice.

"I know, right." Quinn said with her mouth full.

"Quinn, is not very lady like to talk with your mouth full." Sam teased smrking.

Quinn stuk her thounge out at him, he could see part of her pizza in it. He maked a disgusted face.

"Ew, Quinn! You're just like Puck." Sam said laughing.

"Bite me!" Quinn said shifting on her seat and giggiling.

Sam stood up and putted the movie on the DVD recorder after clicking a few buttons the screen went blue, "What the hell?" Sam said.

"What is it?" Quinn asked not looking up from her pizza.

"The movie isn't working. " Sam said looking sad

"What?" Quinn said standing up.

The screen said, 'error'.

"This sucks, I really wanted this date to be special." Quinn whisper to herself.

"Oh well, I guess we could watch another movie. What else do you have here?"

"The other movie I got out is some spanish scary movie called, 'Shiver' or in spanish, _'Eskalofrio'." _Quinn said.

"Ooh, I didn't know you speaked in spanish!" Sam said sitting next to her.

"Well, some part of my family is from Spain."

"Awesome. Lets watch that movie then."

"Okay, but if you get nightmares is not my fault, I heard is very creepy."

After a few hours they were both sitting in a corner, "OH my GOD! That movie was too scary!"

"I know." Sam said shivering.

"Uh, I guess I shoudl take you home."

"How will you survive alone here? After watching that movie?"

Quinn shrugg. "I don't know."

Quinn drove Sam to his house, she got out and open his door for him.

"Quinn, you're really acting like the guy." Sam said chuckling.

Quinn winked, "Oh well."

"I have to ask you something..." Sam said.

"Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"So, they're not going to make HighSchoolMusical in school?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Nope, sorry."

"Aw, that sucks. I was really looking forward to it." Sam said frowning. 

"I guess I could always call Mr. Shuester."

"YAY!"

Afte a few seconds they just stood there on the driveway.

"I am sorry,Sam." Quinn said looking at Sam in the eyes.

"For what?" Sam asked looking confused.

"For this night. Everything sucked. Nothing went as planned. I really wanted it to be special and I-"

Sam shut her up kissing her, it was a soft peck. He pulled away, and Quinn licked her lips.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked blushing.

"You talk alot. It was the nicest way to shut you up." Sam said shruggiling.

Quinn nodded and looked at him, then she kissed him again. This time more passionetly, they finally stoped to take a breath.

"Eh, that was...nice." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Quinn said biting her lip.

"I should probably...go." Sam said.

"Oh kay."

"I'll call you. And you...call me if you're scared. Are you sure you'll be alrigh alone?"

"I am going to be fine, Sam. Thanks."

"Oh kay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will see you."

Sam ran towards the door smiling then he opened it. Quinn watched him go.

Quinn was still standing there, taking everything that happened in.

Sam turned around and notice Quinn was still there.

He ran towards her and gave her one last kiss fastly.

He let go of her and smiled at her.

"What was _that_ for?" Quinn asked

"Your lips looked lonely, I figured they could use some company."

Quinn giggled, "Good nigh, Sam."

She got into her car and drove away with a smile as big as the moon.

This time Sam was the one watching her go.

(A/N) .

This chapter was longer! WHOOP!

Reviews are more than appreciated, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try my hardest.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews:

quam314159- I am super glad you liked it, and you're welcome...again:) I really like your reviews. Did you enjoy this chapter?

RJRRAA- Haha, okay. Did you like this chapter?:) ^.^

REVIEW, for moi! :)

-Violet3


End file.
